Report Card
by SilvorMoon
Summary: All students at Duel Academia have something in common: whether they're Red, Yellow, or Blue, good or bad, or even if they're earthdestroying psychic sociopaths, they all get report cards at the end of the year.


**

Report Card

**

**

By: SilvorMoon

**

End of term reports tended to be a fairly boring matter. For most students, all that had to be written was "Performing satisfactorily" or some variation on that theme. There were only ever a handful of students who needed anything more than the usual words. A few of the more hopeless students got a few firm words every year - Sameshima prided himself on stating the situation to them in the most painless way possible while still leaving the situation clear to both student and parents. He genuinely enjoyed writing the reports for exceptional students who deserved a few extra words of praise. Composing the letter to be sent home to Juudai's parents had been a real pleasure. It wasn't often that he got to tell people that not only had their son passed all his classes, but he'd also saved the world from certain doom. Knowing, too, that the letter to Manjoume's family would go straight to his troublemaking older brothers, Sameshima took a certain enjoyment in giving him a particularly glowing report every year. 

But once in a while, there was someone who took a little more consideration. 

Sameshima looked out the window. There was still all manner of chaos going on out there - half the school still looked to be celebrating from the dramatic ending to the GX World Championship, and the other half was still wandering around vaguely trying to remember what they'd been doing for the last month or more. There was a helicopter parked in front of the Obelisk Blue dormitory, which was still painted white. and there seemed to be a good deal of excitement surrounding it. They _still_ hadn't cleaned up all the pieces of the one Edo had wrecked. Never in Sameshima's career had the end of school been so chaotic. He vowed silently that _next_ year they were going to have exams and a display duel and end things on a _normal_ note, come hell or high water. The trouble was that lately, there was no guarantee that either of those things wouldn't come, and probably some other things besides. Well, look what they'd had to deal with _this_ year. 

With a resigned sigh, Sameshima turned his attention back to the paper in front of him. He'd been saving this one for last because he _still_ wasn't sure what to write on it. Well, best to take it one piece at a time. He took a breath, picked up his pen, and began at the beginning. 

**Student's name:** Takuma Saioh

**1. Has the student has demonstrated sufficient grasp of the principles of dueling?**

That was straightforward enough. Except what did you have to say about a person who could read his opponent's moves before they made them? 

_The student has demonstrated skill beyond that of an ordinary duelist, and has displayed efficient use of his own particular talents._

**2. Has the student adhered to Duel Academia's standards of good sportsmanship?**

_No._

**3. Has the student displayed sufficient respect for professors and staff?**

Sameshima considered that one for a moment. It was true that Saioh had never displayed any _direct_ disobedience towards his professors. He did have a dismaying habit of only turning up for classes when he felt like it, however, and somehow no one ever managed to chastise him for this. No matter how often they tried, or how many notes they left themselves, or how many times they asked someone to remind them, when it actually came time to _do_ it, the thought always seemed to slip away at the crucial moment. He didn't turn in homework assignments, either. 

_While the student has maintained a mannerly demeanor, his class participation has left much to be desired._

**4. Has the student displayed an ability to get along with his or her peers?**

Well, he'd managed to lure half the academy into some kind of bizarre light-worshiping cult. What did that count for? 

_Student has demonstrated considerable charisma and leadership ability. However, he has also displayed a level of intolerance for dissenting viewpoints that is not acceptable at this school. _

**5. Has the student actively participated in extracurricular activities, or otherwise gone beyond the minimum demands of his or her course-work?**

_The student has displayed an interest in extracurricular activities, particularly club activities and field trips, to the unfortunate extent of ignoring other aspects of his education._

**6. Include any other relevant comments here.**

Sameshima considered that for a long time. That was the question where, if anywhere, he could lay it on the line and say clearly that his student, if you could call him that, had managed to have himself proclaimed a god on earth, hijack a laser satellite, and instigate an interstellar battle that nearly brought about the end of the world as they knew it. In the interest of sheer honesty, that was probably what he ought to write. You couldn't just let someone do something like that and walk away without even a slap on the wrist. Could you? 

"Oh, well," said Sameshima. "No real harm done. Nobody needs that on their permanent record anyway." 

_No further comments._

Through the principal's window, it was just barely possible to get a glimpse of the Obelisk Blue building, if you stood in the right position. Sameshima got up and took a look. There was still a helicopter out there, but there weren't any people hanging around it. They were sitting in front of the dormitory - Saioh with his sister on one side and Edo on the other, and Juudai and his friends arrayed around them wherever they had found room. There appeared to be a lively conversation going on. It was impossible to see their expressions from this distance, but people could be seen gesturing vigorously, and occasionally Juudai would jump up and dash around as he made some particularly energetic comment. Frequently everyone's heads would be thrown back in laughter. They could have been having a picnic out there, and not recovering from a life or death battle. It looked like a gathering of friends. 

**7. Is this student recommended for graduation?**

_Yes._

**

The End

**


End file.
